A Reward
by Lord Fluffy Pants
Summary: When someone goes out of their way for another, you do give them a reward right? IchiKen, KenIchi.


**A/N: I'm actually feeling pretty insecure about my writing right now, so I would definitely appreciate some criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"Ne, ne Ichi, wake up already!" A pink chibi bounced up on a bed, "C'mon, wake up!"

"Nnngh…" Ichigo grunted, before jumping into a ready position, causing someone else to fall off and onto the floor, "W-what the hell?!" He blinked, '_I didn't notice a presence at all…just who…_'

He was just about to look over at the scene of the crash before a small pink head popped up into view, causing him to flinch.

"Ah! You're that lieutenant…" He bent down to her.

She looked up at him with a pouty face, "It's Yachiru, Ken-chan's lieutenant!"

He scratched the back of his head lightly, "Right, my bad, sorry. So why did you feel the need to jump on my bed at—" he turned to the clock, before grimacing lightly at the time reflected on it, "—3am for, anyway?"

"Ah…" She jumped back onto his bed before looking down, a frown tugging at the corners of her lips, "It's…it's Ken-chan…" She grabbed onto his sleeve, tugging it down, "C'mon, we have to hurry! He wants to fight you, let's go, go, go!"

Ichigo stopped, grunting, "Couldn't just fight someone else, like Ikkaku, or that pretty guy?"

Yachiru puffed out her cheeks at him, "He doesn't want to fight them! He wants to fight you! He's so distant and all he talks about is 'Kurosaki Ichigo' this, or 'Kurosaki Ichigo' that! If someone else could calm him down then I would have already gotten them!"

"…" Ichigo sighed, "I guess it's fine, as long as it doesn't take too long…"

"Really?!" Yachiru gasped, eyes lighting up as a prominent red lit up her cheeks, "Let's go, let's go!"

Ichigo smiled lightly at her enthusiasm, and let her pull him along to Soul Society. As she talked on about how the 11th captain had been lately he found himself wondering if how he was doing, and if he actually wanted to see him or if it was just Yachiru playing around. He didn't think it had been that long since his last visit, so he wondered if said captain was already pumped up to fight him. He found himself humming excitedly at the prospect.

It wasn't that he particularly like fighting, in fact, normally he avoided it. But it got his blood pounding thinking of going all out and showing the 11th district Captain how much he's grown. He was also interested in finding out how much Kenpachi had grown as well.

"Ah!" Yachiru exclaimed sometime after they had entered the Soul Society, "He found us!" She smiled brightly before hopping up to wave, "Ken-chan, Ken-chan, over here!"

Ichigo blinked as he realized that he had indeed found him. As Kenpachi turned in their direction, Ichigo couldn't help but let out a small apologetic smile. Kenpachi's eyes widened, he gripped his sword and an intense reitsu poured down on them as he charged towards Ichigo.

His mouth turned into a feral grin as he drew his sword, "I've been waiting for a rematch, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Ah!" Ichigo screamed in surprised, turning tail in retreat, "Aren't you a little too excited for this?!" He was all for a good show down, but he looked like he was ready to kill! Then again, wasn't he always? As Kenpachi thrust a sword into the wall beside the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo turned around, gripping Zangetsu.

"Don't run from me!" Kenpachi growled, upset at the prospect of not having this long sought out duel.

"Alright, alright I get it already!" Ichigo looked Kenpachi straight in the eye, "Just don't expect me to be the same as before!"

"That's what I'm counting on!" Kenpachi growled out, ripping his eyepatch off in his excitement, "Bring it!"

The fight started off intensely as they swung at each other, again and again. Yachiru backed off a bit as the fight reached it's peak. The longer they fought, the happier Ken seemed to get. She had made the right decision in bringing him here after all. She briefly wondered how much trouble they were going to get in for going all out up here, but found she couldn't care less. After all, Ken-chan looked so happy! Even Ichi seemed to be having fun.

There was something different about this fight though… It was obvious they were going all out, but she could tell they were trying to not hurt each other too much. She giggled in excitement. Ken-chan had a new sparring partner!

Both their weapons collided into each other in a final blow, as both of them put all their energy into it. Ichigo hit into Kenpachi's chest, and Kenpachi tore through Ichigo's shoulder. It took all his effort to just stand up, and soon he found he couldn't even do that any longer.

"I guess...it's…" Kenpachi began as he fell onto his back, his sword clattering behind him, "…my loss…again…"

Ichigo huffed as he tried to keep his balance, "…No, it's a…draw…this…time…" He fell forward onto Kenpachi's chest, too little strength left to do anything else.

"…Get off…me…" Kenpachi grunted.

Ichigo's brows pinched in exasperation, "Like I could…idiot…"

It wasn't until a day or so later that Ichigo woke up in what looked to be a medical facility. He looked down at his almost nonexistent wounds, before deciding check up on Kenpachi. On his way out the door he almost ran into someone.

"Ichi!" Yachiru jumped up excitedly, "You're awake!"

"Yeah…" Ichigo sighed, "Not thanks to your Captain, that's for sure. Where is he, anyway?" He said in an almost fond tone.

Yachiru pulled on his sleeve excitedly, laughing lightly, "Ken-chan hasn't had that much fun since the last time you fought! He's just down the hall, resting. You should just die and become an official Soul Reaper already! That way you and Ken-chan can fight whenever you want!"

"Aha..ha…ha…yeah, I'll have to pass on dying, thanks. You…you weren't serious about that, right…?" He felt a chill down his spine as she simply smiled innocently in response.

"We're here!" Yachiru exclaimed happily as they turned the door to enter a room.

Ichigo followed Yachiru as she slipped into the room. He gasped lightly at how calm Kenpachi looked asleep. It was almost like looking at a different person, "He sure wore himself out, huh?" Ichigo smiled.

"Of course!" Yachiru beamed, "He's been looking forward to this for months!"

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, it's barely been 2 months since they last fought, had he been looking forward to the next time they would fight since their last fight? He went forward to look at the fatigued figure in front of him, before bending down and kissing him lightly on his forehead.

Yachiru tilted her head, curiously, "What was that for? Why'd you kiss Ken-chan, Ichi?"

"W-wha-?!" Ichigo stood up, embarrassed, "I-It wasn't a kiss! It was a reward for working so hard."

Yachiru giggled, "Because you like him, right?"

Ichigo groaned, "If you tell him about this, you're dead."

"I think I'll take my chances!" She grinned back, excitedly.

"Geez, what's with all the noise?" Kenpachi grunted, sitting up and lifting a hand to his forehead.

"Ah! Ken-chan, you're up!" Yachiru jumped up to his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

Kenpachi smirked, "Looks like you didn't die, Kurosaki."

"I'm not going to die from attacks as weak as those, Kenpachi." Ichigo challenged.

"Cheeky brat." Kenpachi chuckled.

"That's because you were being careful not to hurt him too bad, silly Ken-chan! Ichi too!" Yachiru beamed, grin broadening as occupants of the room got ever more flustered. "Hey, Ken-chan…"

"What is it now?" He asked, curious.

She looked knowingly at Ichigo, before cupping her hand around Kenpachi's ear to whisper to him, "You should give Ichi a reward for coming all this way to fight you!"

"Huh?" Kenpachi cocked an eyebrow, causing Ichigo to wonder what they were talking about, "Why're you whispering? Isn't fighting me enough of a reward?" He whispered back.

She sighed, "Maybe for you Ken-chan! You love fighting! But what about other people? You need to do something to make sure he'll want to fight you again!"

"Like what?" He asked.

She grinned, "You have to kiss him!"

Kenpachi smirked, "That's not such a terrible idea actually." He said, getting up and walking over to Ichigo.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, slightly annoyed, "What, we done whispering now?"

"You could say that." Kenpachi grinned as he moved into Ichigo, closer and closer until their lips touched, causing said teen's cheeks to turn into a feverish red.

**A/N: So what do you think?**


End file.
